The Pleasures of Love
by fancykidx
Summary: Blaine's got a job working as the keyholder of the practice rooms in the Music Department building. It's a job that he enjoys, even more so because of the gorgeous countertenor that always pops up at 4 PM on the dot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Pleasures of Love (1/?)**  
**Rating: PG for now**  
**Pairings: Kurt/Blaine**  
**Word Count: 900/?**  
**Summary: Blaine's got a job working as the keyholder of the practice rooms in the Music Department building. It's a job that he enjoys, even more so because of the gorgeous countertenor that always pops up at 4 PM on the dot. AU, in which Kurt is a voice major, and Blaine is the piano major who's got it bad.**  
**Author's Note: I really just started writing this because I didn't want to study for my 4 music finals. Note to all: don't become a music major unless you want to take 8-9 classes a semester. With that being said, there's going to be some references to some terms that probably only music majors would have knowledge of - I'll explain them in the beginning of each chapter, so bear with me, yeah? **

* * *

"I'd like a practice room, please."

Blaine looks up from his Harmony homework – _seriously, Dr. Stucker? Was it really necessary to assign 4 pages of four part chorale style harmony due for the next day? – _and his eyes immediately widen as a faint blush creeps onto his face.

Because Kurt Hummel is standing in front of him, holding a binder and a liter of water and _staring right at Blaine and oh my god they're making eye contact Blaine do something –_

"D-do you, uh. Piano?" Blaine somehow manages to force out, and immediately winces. _Nice. Smooth._

"Yes, please, if there are any available. If not then I'll just take a room without." The "_please hurry up, I need to start practicing now" _is clear in the tone of his voice and Blaine scrambles to open the drawer to see what keys are available. Except Kurt Hummel is standing there watching him and instead of reaching for the keys on the right (where all of the keys for all of the rooms with pianos are), his mind blanks and he just… stares into the drawer.

"Uh – uhm, so… piano…" Blaine's mind is screaming at his hands to cooperate but they're either taking a day off or they just really, really fucking hate Blaine. He glances up quickly and when he sees the slight impatience on Kurt's (_gorgeous, flawless, perfect)_ face, it spurs him into action. Reaching quickly into the drawer, he pulls out a key. "Is 12C okay with you?"

"Isn't that the one right next to the percussion studio? It might be a bit loud… is 19A available? That's my usual room, anyway."

"Uhm… y-yeah, it's available. Can I have your ID?"

Their hands brush as Kurt passes him his ID to be scanned into the system. Blaine swoons.

"O-okay, you're all set. 3 hours-"

"3 hours max in the room, I know. Thanks." Kurt shoots him a small smile before he leaves, walking quickly down the hall and disappearing into the last room on the left.

And Blaine sits and stares, trying to recall how _smooth _the tips of Kurt's fingers were. There's no way he'll be able to do his Harmony homework now.

* * *

Blaine's not creepy. He's _not_. On his first day taking the afternoon shift as the keyholder of the practice rooms in the beginning of the semester, he was ecstatic. He was making small talk with the people who came to get a key, he was complimenting a guitarist's guitar case. He was the epitome of the perfect employee.

But at 4 PM exactly, in walked the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen, with chestnut brown hair styled high on his head and the most graceful poise he had ever seen in anyone, _ever_ (which is saying something, because he's studied violin for _years_), and Blaine was _done_.

In the 2 minutes it took for Blaine to get a practice room for the boy, he had managed to not only (accidentally!) spit on his arm, but also cause the boy to spill some of his water. Also, he's still not sure if it really happened, but he's almost positive that he saluted at the boy when he walked up.

The boy left quickly after getting his key, clearly wanting to forget the entire exchange ever happened. But Blaine held his ID, gazing at the boy's picture and running his thumb over the name: _Kurt Hummel._

A girl carrying a flute case chuckled as she dropped off her key. "Don't even think about it," she whispered conspiratorially as Blaine hastily shoved the ID into the drawer. "Kurt doesn't date. Like, at _all_. He spends all day in class, and always comes in from 4-5:30 to practice before he goes back to his dorm to do more work. I'm pretty sure he's married to his sheet music binder."

After Blaine's shift was over, he asked to be moved to the morning shift.

… Except today, he had switched times with the boy who worked the afternoon shift because of an unavoidable meeting with his advisor that morning, promptly forgetting about Kurt Hummel and his daily 4 PM practice.

… And completely (once again) making an ass of himself.

He's usually much more suave around boys. He'll never admit it to anyone, but Blaine knows that he's a bit of a catch; he's charming, he knows how to hold a conversation, he's easy on the eyes, and the fact that he knows how to play three instruments in addition to being able to sing is always a plus. So talking to boys? Easy enough.

Except clearly, when it comes to Kurt Hummel – who he's asked about, and has been told plays piano and is a _countertenor_, oh my god – he gets flustered and forgets how to _move_, never mind trying to _talk_.

But _god_, what a perfect human being.

* * *

Blaine is grateful that his shift ends at 4:30, so he doesn't have to worry about failing to interact with Kurt again when he goes to return his key.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Just a short update for now. I promise, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses - it's just the lead up that's giving me so much trouble. I've never really written/finished a multichapter story before, but I'm pretty invested in this one because... well, I'm a music major.**

**Anyway, there's some musical jargon in here that will be explained at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**/**

_Stupid Gary Karpinski, _Blaine thought as he pressed rewind and play on the exercise for the twelfth time. _Why do your dictations go so freaking fast? Can you just stay at a speed that a normal human being can notate at? And stupid DiGiacinto, assigning this stupid textbook to us…_

So, okay, Blaine's not a morning person. Well, scratch that. He's not a "being awake before 9 AM on a Saturday morning" type of person. Sue him. He's taking 9 classes this semester, so Blaine deserves to sleep in on Saturdays. Except his stupid job at the stupid practice rooms is sleep-blocking him, and he loves his job, but he kind of loves sleeping in more.

He's also not entirely sure why the practice rooms are even _open _before 9 AM on a Saturday, since most of the music majors are probably still recovering from the copious amounts of partying they did last night; finals are coming up soon, so everyone seems to be trying to cram as much partying and drinking in as possible before they have to replace their alcohol with coffee and their late nights at the bar with late nights at the library.

Except Blaine, who's been sitting at the front desk since 7 AM, hating life. And Gary Karpinski's _Manual for Eartraining and Sightreading. _

"_What fucking chord are you?" _Blaine demands of the 16 second clip of music he's supposed to be notating. Once again, he angrily presses rewind and play, determined to figure out if the V chord that came before the I chord eight seconds in was a regular V chord or a V7*. Normally the dissonance would be easy for him to hear in the music, but the chord in question is an eighth note that immediately goes to a I chord, so it's a bit too fast for his mind to register. Also, it's 8:30 in the morning and Blaine just wants to get this shift over with so he can go back to bed.

Blaine closes his eyes, his pencil poised over his staff paper in anticipation of hearing the damn 16 second clip of music again.

"It's a V7."

Blaine's eyes shoot open, because he knows that voice, he'd know it anywhere, _oh my god please tell me I'm wrong because it's too early and I didn't even have enough time or energy to make myself cute this morning-_

Kurt leans over a bit to point to the second measure, and Blaine's thoughts fizzle out as he focuses all of his attention on breathing. "It's kind of hard to hear because of how fast it changes to the I chord, but the fourth scale degree is in the tenor."

Blaine doesn't say anything. He's pretty sure his mouth is open and he looks like a fish, which, not good, because he's not even sure if he brushed his teeth this morning.

Kurt doesn't comment on Blaine's apparent inability to act like a regular human being. Instead, he shoots Blaine a small smile and says, "I just finished that homework last night. DiGiacinto's been on my ass about not procrastinating since he saw me doing his homework in the hallway two minutes before class started last week."

He gives a small chuckle and Blaine jerks out of his stupor, suddenly finding himself with the ability to talk.

Unfortunately, the first thing out of his mouth is, "It's not 4 PM."

_Smooth, Blaine. Smooth._

Kurt tilts his head, his eyes squinting a little in confusion. "I'm… well aware of that fact, thank you?"

And because Kurt is there and in front of him and talking to him (and also because _it's before 9 AM on a Saturday please kill me now_), Blaine continues to word vomit. "But… you always practice from 4 to 5:30 in the afternoon."

Kurt gives him a bemused smile and Blaine blushes, wishing that there was duct tape in the drawer to tape his stupid mouth shut. "Memorized my schedule, have you?" Before Blaine is even able to come up with an answer (and what he could say to that without sounding like the creep he is, he doesn't know), Kurt is continuing. "Well, juries** start in two and a half weeks, so I have to start cracking down on practicing my pieces." He pauses. Then: "This is your cue to give me the key to a room with a piano. Please."

Blaine scrambles in the drawer, shakily picking out the key for room 19A.

"Thanks," Kurt says after Blaine has taken his ID and scanned him into the system. "Oh, and for future reference: I have my Vocal Jazz Ensemble on Tuesdays, so I practice from 4:30 to 6 on that day." He gives a small wink and turns around, walking down the hallway to 19A.

It takes Blaine a full six minutes to come up with a thought that's not "_oh my god."_

_/_

__*_There's a little bit of music theory involved in this one, but the basic gist is a V chord is the fifth chord in a scale. So, in a C major scale (where the chords go in alphabetical order from C to C), the V chord will be G (C - D - E - F - G), and the third and fifth notes after it (AKA, G, B, and D). A V7 chord will be the V chord, except in addition to the third and fifth notes following, it also adds the 7th note following (AKA, G, B, D, and F)._

_**Throughout the semester, a student has private lessons in their instrument with a teacher in the music department. At the end of the semester/end of the school year (depending on what the music department's requirements are), They have a final performance (called a jury) in front of a panel of teachers, and get graded based on their progress. In several universities (and in this story), juries are held during the week of finals week._


End file.
